Vampire Slayers
by sillylillyfromneptune
Summary: There have been vampire slayings in LA and Josef and Mick find who is causing it. Josef/OC


Josef paced back and forth in his mansion with the phone glued to his ear and Mick sitting comfortably waiting for Josef to get off the phone. When Josef finally did he stopped and looked at the ceiling. "Do you know what the big news is?" Josef said. Mick knew this wasn't going to be a good meeting.

"Yes Josef I think everybody knows about the news." I said in irritation.

"Every stupid little weak human is reading: VAMPIRE SLAYERS ON THE LOOSE, ARE WE IN DANGER? Yes you puny things! You were always in danger!" Josef was starting to shout in rage. Mick knowing that it would take a lot to calm Josef down; stood up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Josef we don't know if these people are trying to threaten our secrecy maybe they are just playing around like a lot kids do... And it is Halloween anyway." Mick explained calmly. Josef turned slowly to see his friend's face. He sighed and stared at the roof.

"Mick..." He looked back at Mick. "... You're coming on a stake out with me," Mick looked at Josef in disbelief. _Josef wouldn't go on a stake out¸ it's too childish_, Mick thought. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Dead serious and plus wherever these vampires are going are mostly at the big blood banks in LA." Josef explained._ For once he's done his homework_, Mick thought.

Josef and Mick went to every blood bank and waited quietly. Until they ended up at the last blood bank in the entire city. They waited for 2 hours until a blonde girl ran from the bushes. A male vampire was chasing her until another person with a sharp wooden stick in her hand came running after the vampire. The girl stabbed him and let him fall to the ground. The woman who stabbed the vampire had long black hair, long legs and when she went to stretch her back, her glimmer blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was dark but Mick could tell she was a tanned person. The blonde one on the other hand looked younger and yet older. The blonde girl grabbed a match and lit the paralysed vampire on fire as soon as the other girl got away. They started to giggle then turned into a hysterical laugh.

"Wasn't that just wild, Jenny?" The brunette managed to get out.

"Never, in my life, have had that much adrenaline," The blonde replied taking so many breaths.

The brunette started to look around. Josef stared in shock. Mick noticed it and couldn't help being curious. "Josef, do you know them?" Mick asked.

"Only the brunette," he replied.

"Oh my god... That's Josef's car." The brunette pointed to where Mick and Josef were. She grabbed the blonde girl's arm and got into the driver's side.

Josef started his own car and zoomed out of the parking place before the two girls did. Mick wanted to start a conversation and did so. He also noticed that Josef hit a garbage bin back that.

"Who was that girl?" He asked surprised of Josef's hit and run.

"Her name is Red Stephenson. She's the daughter of the richest man in LA and from what just happened back there... Let's just say she just doesn't go to clubs on Friday nights." Josef explained.

"And what's the deal with you and her?" Mick asked still curious and surprised.

"Mick..." Josef held his breath for a second then started again. "... I've known her since she was 6 months old." Josef breathed heavily as he was driving panicky.

When Josef parked his car in his garage and went inside a visitor was sitting in his lounge room waiting patiently. "You were stalking me." A familiar voice called out. Josef jumped and raced to see who it was even though he had a good guess. Red (the brunette from the parking lot.) Stood in the room eyeing him annoyingly. Josef gave her a look. "You hunt vampires?" He asked even though he knew. "Well what did you see? Because I think you saw enough," She said moving closer to him, her hands behind her back. Josef moved forward, grabbing her arm and noticing the stake.

"Drop it." He commanded fierce and irritated.

Red did as she was told and dropped the stake on the floor. "You know it doesn't kill us," Josef stated. Josef pinned Red against a wall and contorted his face, sinking his fangs into her neck. Red rubbed her fingers in his hair like she was supporting him. Josef grabbed her left thigh and she wrapped her leg around his body. Josef still drinking her blood knew where this was going and enjoyed it. He pulled away to let her blood regenerate contorted his face back to his human form. He looked into her eyes and brushed his lips against hers, his tongue fierce against hers. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I guess I'm not strong against you," Red joked.

"Did you not notice that I just had a drink from you?" Josef said.

"I noticed... It's just... I know you can't resist my blood that's all." She said again and unbuttoned his shirt completely while pulling it off his chest. She let her fingers move on his hard chest. Josef knew she was wearing a dress so he didn't have to bother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled her hands around the back of his head. Both of them knew this was going to be a long night.


End file.
